


Хисока делает вид, что не замечает, как с каждой ночью Тсузуки возвращается все позже

by moody_flooder



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Хисока делает вид, что не замечает, как с каждой ночью Тсузуки возвращается все позже

Хисока делает вид, что не замечает, как с каждой ночью Тсузуки возвращается все позже. Расследование катится ко всем чертям: один из шинигами ночи напролет трахается с главным подозреваемым, а его напарник ходит вдоль стеночки и кусает кулаки от злости. Не корабль, а клуб одиноких шинигами и преследующих их маньяков.   
Мураки слишком близко, Хисока слышит его дыхание, почти чувствует прикосновение его рук. Он почти хочет, чтобы тот сделал неосторожное движение - и тогда он ему покажет. Хисока уже давно не беспомощен. Он умеет убивать.  
...В тот вечер, когда он отыграл Тсузуки в карты, Хисока впервые дает ему пощечину.


End file.
